vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide:VGCW
.}} =Table of Contents= #'What is VGCW?' • History - The origination of the broadcast. • What Am I Watching? - More than just CPU VS. CPU • Bazza's Loyal Crew - "I owe a lot to some of the fans." #'Beginnings: November 2012' • 50 Viewers - Typical slow beginnings. • 2000 Viewers - Unexpected jump in popularity. #'Season 1: November-December 2012' • #Quality leads to quality - When the show was more then just Rumbles. • PLOT - How the chat made the show what it is. • Female Division - Why is there a character limit? • Popularity amongst the masses - Word of mouth on the internet. #'Season 2: January-February 2013' • Slow and steady - If it ain't broke... • PLOTPLOTPLOT - What a wonderful web was weaved. • Popularity amongst the medium - IT'S THE COPS. #'Season 3: February-April 2013' • No more "Baz McMahon" - Why the decision was made. • I come here for the PLOT - Who will win the tournament?. • Popularity amongst the media - Giant Bump in popularity. #'Season 4: April 2013 to Now' • The Female Division - It's return and expansion. • What is a PLOT? - "Now that I've angered a few thousand people, I'm going to bed." ---- What is VGCW? History VGCW stands for 'V'ideo 'G'ame 'C'hampionship 'W'restling. It started late November 2012 on the creator Bazza87's channel. It's concept is simple: Use the video game WWE '13 to simulate wrestling matches between popular video game characters that are created in the game by it's users. It isn't a unique concept either, as Bazza got the idea from Team Swift streamer Antraxo back in January 2012 once his streams ended. Once WWE '13 was released, Bazza slowly began his take on the show, gathering Create-a-Wrestler's that were uploaded to the THQ servers. What Am I Watching? The show started as matchups being chosen by the will of Bazza with influence from viewers. As the show matured though, Bazza utilized the game's Story Creator which allowed him to program matches and plot scenes together in sequence. The matches, however, are mostly out of his control. Being described as "more real than actual pro wrestling", every match is composed of the game's computer AI fighting itself. This results in true random outcomes that Bazza may or may not act upon in relation to his storytelling. Also, relying on AI for mid-match entertainment can also be a gamble as more intricate match types that use different weapons or props can very much cause traversal or logic issues. Though the audience seems to enjoy most of it. Bazza's Loyal Crew As the show expanded, a handful of fans eventually pitched in more then just a few suggestions. The first being BRYN4444, who started with simple channel and show graphics, but went on to start the , co-create and manage the Wiki you're on now, and most recently take the reigns of VGCW's Female Division. Also joining on co-creation of the wiki is TheTOH, originally just an helpful fan who made intricate stat charts for VGCW matches. He also acts as manager of the Standings Doc when BRYN is unavailable. Sometimes, you need people who really know how to use the creation tools in WWE '13. SuperNormalStep and Comeback are just a few of the fans who used their talents (maybe too many times) in the aid of the show. Finally, For the people with lives, it can be hard to catch a show live. And with the chat being (for better or for worse) as much of a part of the show as the wrestlers, Twitch archives wont quite cut it. Luckily, there are many people who have recorded the show with the chat along side, such as our own VGCWclem and recent Zylche. Beginnings: November 2012 50 Viewers